Children of the Light Classes and Training RP Options
__TOC__ ---- List of classes available to choose from - Obedience class - Children of the Light Philosophy class - History of the Children of the Light class - Basic Calvary class - Mounted Combat class - Advanced Calvary Tactics - Group survival class - Military Tactics class - Herb class - Interrogation class - Basic Stealth and Subterfuge class - Espionage class - Infiltration class - Daes Daes Mar class ---- List of character development RPs available to choose from '- Making Friends (and Enemies):' Your character meets at least one other PC trainee and the two (or three or four...) either forge a friendship or animosity towards each other. '- Chores and Other Unpleasant Things:' Your character is assigned to an unpleasant task, most likely grunt work, or some sort of punishment. May involve another PC either to share in your misery or enforce it. '- Against All Odds:' Your character enters into a fight he or she has no hope of winning and is thoroughly drubbed. Attention should be paid to your character's feelings about loosing and realizing they have much to learn. '- Embarrassment Stings More Than the Welts:' Your character enters into a physical fight out of anger and is trounced in a way that is humiliating in addition to physically painful. RP must illustrate the principle that a fighter who fights mad, looses mad. '- A Glimmer of Hope:' More used to getting beat down than not, your character enters into yet another impossible fight/spar/training exercise. Unlike the other times, however, he or she wins or is mildly successful, though just barely, renewing his or her determination to improve. '- Practice makes perfect:' Your character is drilled on basic forms and made to repeat them to the point of exhaustion. Use this RP to demonstrate your character's reaction to extreme fatigue and stress, not to mention a difficult instructor. '- No Pain, No Gain:' Your character takes on a serious injury either during a spar, fight, battle, or important task and must either decide to continue on or turn back. '- Trust:' Your character confides in a fellow CoL and tells him/her your character’s darkest secret or fear. '- Collecting Someone Going to the Fortress:' You were new at some point and a Child stopped to lend a hand. Time to return the favor. Pretty self-explanatory. Obviously, must be done with a fellow PC CoL. '- A Crisis of Faith:' In this RP, your character must be forced to choose between a friend and his or her oaths to the Light. '- Mind over Matter:' Your character must get into a situation he or she cannot fight his or her way out of and instead must rely on wits. '- The Past Never Dies:' Your character is haunted by a mistake done in the past. He/she is able to suppress it until a person from the past reappears and makes it all surface once again. ---- The WS System As you might have noticed, the ranking system does not revolve around WS, however your character will have a weapon score. After your bio is approved you face two options concerning your character’s WS: 1. You tell me what WS you want (as long as it’s within reason). Your character gets a WS lower by 2 points then what you asked and you have to take 2 weapon training classes to reach your desired WS. You will NOT be able to get a higher WS of what you initially chose, no matter how many weapon classes you take. So be sure before you decide. 2. If you’re really into WS and wish to work your WS from scratch then you will receive an initial WS of 4 and work your way up with weapon training classes, when a completion of every class would earn you 1 to 2 WS. The classes you may take to raise your WS are: - Strength and Stamina. - Hand to Hand combat. - Speed. - Stance. - Sword use. - Sword use on horse. - Bow/crossbow usage. - Formation. - Extra weapon: Dagger, mace (Only officers). - Leading a charge. - Lance use. See Also: Children of the Light RPing Guidelines Category:Children of the Light Category:Children of the Light Advancement Category:All